Beck and Tori learn their ABC's
by adhDrabbles
Summary: An alphabet drabble a la Victorious centered around Beck/Tori but will feature many other characters. Ratings/subject matter vary.
1. A is for Aspirin

A is for Aspirin

Beck bent down and extracted his science textbook from his locker, wincing at the building cacophony in the hall as it filled up with students rushing from one class to the next. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Only a few more hours, then he could go home and get some respite from all this noise.

"Beck, after school we're going to the mall. Mom took away my pear-pod last night for being mouthy, so naturally now I need to go get another piercing." Jade announced as she came up behind her boyfriend, smiling deviously. Beck chuckled and turned to face her.

"How about we go tomorrow? I haven't been feeling well today." He countered. Jade's eyes darkened and she looked him up and down, seemingly appraising his condition.

"You don't look sick. I want to go today. If I put it off mommy dearest won't learn anything from her actions." Jade stipulated, her expression forbidding any further resistance. Beck weighed the cost of arguing with her and shrugged, relenting.

"All right, today then. But you have to buy me a smoothie." He playfully tugged a lock of azure-streaked hair. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. I'll see you later." She turned on her heel and glared her way through the crowd, Beck had to admire the way she could clear a path with just a look. A locker slammed next to him and his head throbbed. He took another deep breath.

"Hey Beck, what's up?" Tori asked brightly as she approached him. Her expression softened as she got closer. "Are you okay? You don't look so good, and you were pretty quiet in Sikowitz's class this morning." She reached out and gently gripped his arm, concern written in her features.

Beck smiled. Tori seemed to have a sixth sense for when he needed cheering up. "Yeah I'm fine. Just have a little headache." He lightly tapped his cranium for emphasis. Tori nodded and started rummaging in her purse, biting her lower lip unconsciously in concentration as she searched. After a few seconds she made a triumphant sound and pulled out a small white bottle.

"Here, take some of these." She opened the little plastic container and tapped two aspirin into her palm, then held them out to him. "I always carry some for emergencies." She handed him the medicine. Beck thanked her and tossed the pills back with the rest of his lemonade from lunch.

"You're a life-saver doctor Vega." Beck waved at her as she left for her next class. Beck watched Tori disappear around the corner and then headed to his own class. It was such a small, simple gesture, but it was refreshing to be the one being taken care of. Nice even.

Really nice.


	2. B is for Bargain

B is for Bargain

"Come on, please? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Tori had been begging incessantly for the past half hour of lunch break, but Beck still hadn't budged an inch. "Just this ONE time, then I'll never ask for anything like this ever again, I swear!" The girl put on her most pathetic expression and steepled her hands in a pleading gesture.

Andre, Cat, and Robbie had been watching this display carry on in bemused silence, waiting to see what Beck's ultimate response would be.

"What do you want the pictures for again?" Beck asked with a pained expression. Tori's eyes flashed with renewed hope.

"I just want to do a simple photo-shoot for a contest on iCarly ." Tori gave her best puppy-dog eyes.

"A 'simple' photo-shoot where I'm washing a car… With my shirt off." Beck crossed his arms and dropped his chin, looking out at her from under his curtain of glossy hair with chagrin.

"Oh come on, you do modeling work like that all the time! Pleeeease?" Tori pouted.

"I get paid to do that. What are you gonna offer me?" Beck cocked a dark eyebrow. The tableside spectators leaned forward in anticipation, their gaze shifting between him and Tori in almost perfect synchronization.

"If the contest winner lives in the United States, they get to have a web-cast of iCarly filmed at their school! How amazing would that be?" Tori gushed, nearly bubbling over with excitement. Beck looked less than impressed with the prospect.

"Wait, what if the winner doesn't live in the U.S.?" Andre asked.

"Oh, they get an iCarly care package and a free twelve-month subscription for Global Bacon magazine." Tori answered him, but kept her eyes trained on Beck.

"My brother ate bacon from Zimbabwe once. He still has nightmares about it." Cat commented absently, twirling a lock of her red velvet cake-hued hair in her fingertips. Everyone paused to stare at her, but she just giggled. Tori shook her head and then refocused on her objective.

"Come on, Beck! If you win this for me…" Tori bit her lower lip, considering a counter offer, "You can ask me for any favor in the world and I'll do it. No questions, no complaints, no refusals! Please? There's no way you'll lose the Hottest Guy I Know contest! You're YOU! Am I right?" Tori glanced around the table for confirmation, everyone nodded in agreement.

"The contest is called 'Hottest Guy I Know?' Come on Andre, don't you think this is ridiculous?" Beck groaned, looking to his best friend for support. Andre simply shrugged.

"Well, the girl does have a point. You would probably win man. I mean have you even seen your hair?" Andre waved his hand over his head to emphasize his point. He winced at the exasperated look Beck shot at him.

"It's true! This stuff is downright luxurious. What kind of conditioner do you use?" Robbie chimed in, reaching out to pet Beck's hair. Beck yelped in frustration and recoiled from the invasion of his personal space. It appeared no one at the table was going to jump to his defense.

"I can ask you for ANY one favor if I win, and you'll do it." Beck reiterated with a sideways glance in Tori's direction. Tori's face lit up with triumph.

"Yes, anything!" Tori nodded profusely in response.

"And there's no time frame, I can ask you whenever I want?" He continued, covering his bases.

"Yes! Whatever, whenever, wherever!" Tori was on the edge of her seat, but so was everyone else except for Cat who was entirely distracted with molding a swan out of the tin foil wrapper her burrito came in.

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed, "All right, I'll do it." He stuck out his hand and Tori clasped it tightly, sealing their deal. She hoped she hadn't gotten herself into anything too ridiculous, but if they could get iCarly to bring their show to Hollywood Arts, it would be worth it. "If I don't win, you have to wash MY car for agreeing to do this. Fair enough?" He added.

"Yes sir!" Tori saluted him, smiling brightly.


	3. C is for Cupcake

**Quick note: I was so overwhelmed by the encouraging reviews I got for the first two installments of this ABC fic, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! The Bori ship has some really awesome people aboard. :) **

**I got a few comments asking if there were going to be any lemons in this series, I'm sure a few will find their way into the mix, so I'll be upping the rating when that happens... :3 But for now please enjoy the next installment!**

* * *

C is for Cupcake

Tori held the cupcake she was busily decorating up to the light, turning it this way and that to inspect her handiwork. It was a sugary masterpiece; all it needed was a cherry on top. She set it down and slid it over to her baking assistant for the finishing touches.

"Cat is going to die when she sees these cupcakes!" Tori exclaimed happily as she picked up another and spooned a big dollop of fluffy frosting onto its top. Chocolate covered cherries were one of her friend's favorite treats, so what could be more perfect for her birthday than chocolate cupcakes with cherry cream cheese frosting and a maraschino cherry on top?

Beck chucked and performed his assigned duty of adorning each of the cakes with a sweet, plump ruby. The pair had been busy in her kitchen all afternoon. Tori had originally planned on making a dozen cupcakes, but they had so much fun they were working on a second batch.

Beck took the next cupcake Tori handed him and peered at it closely. "Hold it; you missed a spot on this one." He made a disapproving noise in his throat, examining it critically. Tori looked up from her bowl of frosting with a worried expression.

"What? Where?" She came up beside him and looked at the cake, "I don't see anything the matter with it." She refuted. Beck held it nearer to her face and turned it slightly.

"See? Right here, there's a little spot with no frosting." He insisted. Tori made a tsking sound and shook her head, still not seeing it. "Right there." He pointed at the cupcake, and she brought her nose less than an inch from where he was indicating.

"What are you talking about?" She exclaimed. Even under such close scrutiny it looked perfect. Beck smiled wickedly and bopped her with the cupcake, leaving behind blobs of pink frosting on her nose and lips. Tori squeaked in surprise and whacked his chest.

"See? Right there where your nose hit it, there's a smudge!" Beck laughed, rubbing the spot where she struck him in mock pain. Suddenly he set the cupcake down and cupped her face with one hand to hold her still. Tori froze when he closed the distance between them, wiping the icing off the tip of her nose with his thumb and sucking it off the digit. He smiled; she looked so adorable when she blushed.

Tori's eyes followed the motion of Beck's lips and her breath hitched in her throat. He drew her closer and bent his head to address the frosting on her mouth. When she made no move to pull away he gently kissed and licked away the sweet cherry icing adorning her lips. Tori shivered as his ministrations caused little thrills to course up and down her body. A little moan escaped her throat when he swept the tip of his tongue into her mouth, she surrendered immediately and he deepened the kiss.

The sugary taste of the frosting mingled with the soft sweetness of her lips and Beck couldn't help himself, he wanted another taste. He tangled his fingers into Tori's silky hair and tipped her head back, granting him better access. Tori melted into his embrace and he propped her against the counter, desire quickly overwhelming any rational thoughts left in his mind.

Tori finally overcame her surprise over his actions enough to return the kiss, her fingertips skidding up his chest and gripping his shoulders for dear life. Every warning bell possible was ringing in her head, screaming that they shouldn't be doing this. Beck and Jade had just broken up and she was barely starting to become friends with said recent ex-girlfriend. But in that moment she ignored them all, savoring the heady sweetness of a kiss she had dreamt of having from her first day at Hollywood Arts.


	4. D is for Driver's License

D is for Driver's License

Tori fidgeted with the shoulder strap of her seatbelt; worrying her lower lip with her teeth as she checked her mirrors for the fifth time.

"You know if you want to do any actual driving, you have to start the car." Beck prompted with a sideways smile.

"I know, I know!" Tori responded with an exasperated sigh. They had been sitting in the empty school parking lot for close to thirty minutes and all Tori had managed to do was put the keys in the ignition. Beck was being nothing but patient with her, but she still couldn't shake the nearly overwhelming sense of panic that bubbled up every time she thought about reaching up to turn the key.

"Tori look at me." Beck hooked his finger under her chin and tipped her head towards him. "You can do this. There's nothing to be nervous about." He reassured her. Tori pulled away from his touch and shook her head, her long chocolate tresses partially obscuring her face from his view.

"There's a lot to be nervous about Beck. I could… I could really hurt someone." Tori's voice cracked with emotion.

Beck's dark eyebrows arched with interest. Finally some progress! He had been very careful not to push her about her issue with driving, but he knew Tori would have to face it eventually. It looked like she was finally ready to talk about it. He was surprised when the girl faced him again, eyes bright with tears. In front of everyone else Tori made a joke out of her refusal to get a driver's license, but there was obviously something deeper that kept her from passing an otherwise typical teenage milestone.

"You know you can tell me anything." Beck prompted gently.

Tori dissolved into tears, leaning sideways to hide her face in the crook of his neck. He held her for a few moments and let her cry herself out, his muscles straining from the awkward angle from leaning over the center console of his car.

Finally she found her voice again, though it was still shaky. "Once when I was nine years old, I was at the park playing kickball... I kicked the ball out of the field and my friend Amy chased after it onto the road. She ran right in front of a car. I saw it hit her, I…" Tori's voice broke again and Beck hushed her, stroking her soft hair as she wept.

"It's all right, I'm here. Everything's going to be all right." Beck murmured, consoling her like he might a frightened child. At least now her aversion to driving made more sense. After a few moments Tori sat back up and wiped her eyes, taking a shaky breath. Beck smiled and gently patted the girl's knee. She was ready to try now.

"Okay. What do you say we try turning the car on?" Beck prompted. Tori glanced at the ignition and back to his face. She blinked back lingering tears and squared her shoulders.  
"You're on." She responded, a determined look in her glistening eyes. Tori reached out and turned the key.


	5. E is for Earring

E is for Earring

The empty auditorium seemed bleak and cold with no one on stage and only the security lights lit. The atmosphere was lonesome and begged for some sound, some sign of life to break the heavy silence.

Suddenly a lone figure appeared on the dark stage. The sound of his bare feet padding across the floor echoed like a whisper through the room. Sikowitz gazed out over the rows of empty seats and smiled. He got some of his best thinking done here; it was as if this vast room actually had enough space for his ideas to stretch their legs and walk around a little.

Sikowitz's eyes narrowed when they caught movement in the far left isle. He quietly hopped off the stage and peered down the walkway to get a better look. The movement he had spied took the more definite shape of a booted foot jutting out from between two rows of chairs.

Whether the foot was attached to a real person or a figment of his imagination, Sikowitz needed a second opinion about turning his backyard into a three-toed sloth enclosure. He hoped by observing the animal up close he might finally master the noble creature's slow and deliberate movements, preparing him for any future scene that would require him to act as if he were stranded on a planet with intensely increased gravity, or trapped in a vat of thick butterscotch pudding.

"What color have I always wanted to dye my tongue?" Sikowitz asked as he marched up behind the potential sloth-consultant.

"Um… Green?" Beck responded, his head popping up from between the seats. As usual he didn't seem startled by Sikowitz sneaking up on him, or the least bit phased by his teacher's odd question.

"Hah! You must be real; my hallucinations always answer that one with cobalt blue. The correct answer is bronze, actually... What brings you here so late my young friend?" Sikowitz inquired cheerfully.

"Not much, just looking for something." Beck responded, bending back down. He felt around on the floor, peering under seats as he crawled forward. Sikowitz glanced around, noticing his student's backpack in a chair four rows up. So Beck hadn't even gone home from school yet. Had he been in the auditorium the whole evening?

"What've you lost?" Sikowitz asked.

"I didn't lose anything. Tori lost her earring in here today; I'm trying to find it." Beck replied in a distracted tone. He was focused intently on his search.

Sikowitz smiled, admiring his pupil's determination to help a friend. Still, it seemed like a lot of effort for one little earring. "It's going to be next to impossible to find something that small in a big place like this." The teacher cautioned.

"She said they were her favorite pair. I'll find it." Beck stated matter-of-factly. The older man shrugged and decided to let the boy be. It seemed that nothing would deter Beck from his self-appointed task to recover the tiny treasure. Sikowitz supposed he would have to find someone else to discuss the unhurried grace of three-toed sloths with.

"Well, best of luck to you Mr. Oliver. Good night." Sikowitz waved and left his student to continue his quest.


	6. F is for Fan Mail

F is for Fan Mail

The trio of male Hollywood Arts students stopped to get their text books for the next class. Beck knelt down and spun the dial to open his 'transparent' locker. Andre brushed Robbie's shoulder to get his bespectacled friend's attention and said, "I wonder how many will be in there today?" He chuckled at the annoyed look Beck shot him from the floor.

"How many of what?" Robbie asked, looking from Andre to Beck with a confused expression. Andre just shook his head and pointed at Beck's locker.

"You'll see." The musician replied with a mischievous grin.

Beck's locker door swung open and an avalanche of folded notes and cards poured out. Beck sighed and began gathering up the mess of paper. Robbie's eyes bugged with shock. "What the heck are these? And why do they all have hearts drawn all over them?" The ventriloquist squatted down and picked up a card, "Are these all from… Girls?" He held it up to the light, examining it like it was a piece of correspondence from outer space.

"Yep! Ever since he and Jade broke up it's been open season. His locker's been full of fan mail every day this week. And if you think that's something, you should see the text message inbox on his phone." Andre replied.

"Wow… I've never gotten a note from a girl before." Robbie held the note up to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Dude, don't sniff it." Beck chastised, snatching the folded paper from his friend. Robbie pouted.

"What are you going to do about all these man?" Andre asked as Beck stood back up, his hands full of notes. "Without Jade's jealous rage threatening their existence, these girls will eat you alive!" He exclaimed. The warning bell for their next class rang and students began flowing through the hallway around them.

"It's not that bad." Beck responded lightly as he fingered through the letters, searching for the only one that mattered. He finally found one written on purple notepaper. Beck unfolded it and read it with a smile.

_I Love You. –Tori_


	7. G is for Graduation

G is for Graduation

Tori sat in her chair, smiling proudly as she watched the procession of robed teenagers marching across the stage to get their diplomas. She waited with feverish anticipation for them to call the name of the person that she loved with all her heart.

"Beck Oliver!" The principal announced, and Tori stood up to clap and holler excitedly.

"Way to go Beck! I'm so proud of you baby!" Tori shouted joyfully, her voice barely discernible from the roar of voices and applause around her.

"Easy cheer squad; you're going to embarrass the kid." The man standing next to Tori chided her playfully as he handed over the digital camera.

"I'm his mother, I'm supposed to embarrass him." Tori elbowed Beck in response to his comment. He caught her arm and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Tori hugged her husband and turned to wave at their son again; trying to get his attention so she could get a few pictures of him up on the stage.

Beck watched with a reserved smile as his son accepted his diploma. He might not be as… effusive as his wife, but he was certainly just as proud as she was to see their boy taking his first step into a wider world.

"Daddy, how come Beck is wearing a dress?" Chloe asked, tugging on her father's slacks to get his attention. The four year old looked up at him, her dark curls framing her face.

"It's called a robe sweetheart. Everyone has to wear them when they graduate from high school." Beck responded warmly, lifting his daughter off the chair she was standing on and holding her in his arms so she could see better over the sea of people.

"Do I get a robe?" Chloe asked, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. The girl had begun insisting lately that she was too big for naps now, but she was fading fast. He had a feeling a certain 'big girl' he knew would be out like a light the second they started the drive home.

"You'll get to wear one when you graduate too." Beck replied with a chuckle. It seemed just yesterday her older brother had been small enough to hold like this. Now that little boy was almost an adult and his baby girl was asking him when it was her turn to grow out of his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" Tori asked. She gripped her husband's arm when he didn't say anything, pulling him from his thoughts. "You seemed kind of far away for a minute." She gently patted Chloe's head and snapped a quick picture of her man holding their little girl as she stubbornly fought off her drowsiness.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what it'll be like when this one is up there." Beck indicated Chloe with a nod. Tori made a sound somewhere between a groan and a chuckle, looking up at her son on the stage and back to the tiny girl.

"Well… One thing I know for sure is that we'll find out together." Tori smiled, standing on her toes to kiss Beck on the cheek.

* * *

**quick note: I don't really picture Beck as the "name a kid after me" type guy, but I couldn't resist playing a little mind ninja game at the beginning of the story :3**


End file.
